Tyrant T-103
The T-103 'is the most common model of Tyrant produced by Umbrella in the ''Resident Evil series. Unlike other Tyrant models, this type was produced en masse at facilities such as Umbrella's B.O.W. plant at Sheena Island. The T-103 was intended to be the ideal super-soldier, capable of carrying out a variety of tasks and handling different weapons and tools should they be required. Even after Umbrella's collapse, T-103's continued to circulate on the global black market, being sold to various criminal elements and rogue nations. Overview The T-103 appears mostly human, though it has blank eyes and completely hairless gray skin. Any other obvious mutations are obscured by the protective coats they wear. Though they would be strong enough without them, the Tyrants' coats are equipped with power limiters to stop the creatures from mutating spontaneously and going berserk. The T-103's can be programmed to carry out specific orders, though the manner in which they execute these orders is variable and they may take ill-advised actions to ensure their mission's success. In the event that a T-103 encounters an exceptional threat, it may discard its limiter coat and mutate into a "Super Tyrant". With most T-103's, after the loss of its power limiter, the creature's muscle mass increases and creates bulging, rock-hard black tissue all over the chest, arms and back. The hands expand and split into a series of long, sharp talons for ripping enemies to shreds; the claws can even tear through metal. Small firearms become useless against Super Tyrants and only heavy artillery and explosives are sufficient to kill them. Umbrella have also developed special gas grenades designed specifically to eliminate out-of-control B.O.W.'s. History T-103's have been deployed in a number of incidents which have been documented below. Raccoon City Destruction Incident The most well-known use of the T-103 occurred in 1998 during the destruction of Raccoon City. Several units had been deployed by Umbrella to combat U.S. military personnel and mercenary groups within the city. One unit in particular - dubbed '''"Mr. X" - had been programmed to track down Sherry Birkin, the daughter of wayward scientist William Birkin, and obtain a G-Virus sample she had in her possession. Mr. X was destroyed by Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy before it could accomplish its mission. Sheena Island Outbreak Vincent Goldman, director of the Sheena Island facility, intentionally triggered a T-virus outbreak on the island and released several T-103 units that had been produced there. Most of the Tyrants were incomplete and did not possess the same level of durability or intelligence, making them easier to dispatch with even small arms. Rockfort Island Incident At least one T-103 specimen - batch number T-078 - was stored on Rockfort Island at the time when HCF launched their attack. This experimental specimen did not possess a power limiter and was deployed by Alfred Ashford to stop Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside from escaping the island. It ultimately failed as it was jettisoned from the plane Claire and Steve took in order to escape. East Slavic Civil War In early 2012, during the final battle of the war, President Svetlana Belikova of the Eastern Slav Republic deployed a number of T-103's that her country had purchased on the black market. These Tyrants engaged the remaining anti-government forces and their horde of Licker B.O.W.'s on the grounds of the presidential palace, slaughtering them all. DSO agent Leon Kennedy, along with rebel leader Alexander Kozachenko, destroyed one of the Tyrants using a tank. Two others emerged from the palace and pursued them, but were then destroyed by U.S. and Russian aircraft sent by the United Nations to intervene in the conflict. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Movie Monsters Category:Animated Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Humanoids Category:Mutants Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Genetically Engineered